I'm Sorry
by kingdomgirl12
Summary: Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, and Riku are all in a band. But when Kairi has to leave the band what will she tell her friends? And what will she do when she made a promise that she can't see them again? Please review!


**I'm Sorry**

**Chapter 1**

**Kairi's POV.**

It was a sad day today. Sora, Riku, Roxas, Namine, and Me are all in a band. Sora does guitar or he sings. He also has blue eyes and brown spiky hair, Riku does the drums he has aqua colored eyes and silver long hair, Roxas is bass he is Sora's twin brother and he has blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that spikes on one side, Namine is the piano/keyboard she is my twin sister she also has blue eyes and blonde hair where some of it goes to one side of her shoulder, and I sing sometimes me and Sora sing together. Oh I forgot to tell you who I am. Well, my name is Kairi. I am 16 years old I have red hair that goes to my shoulders, and blues eyes. So I guess you guys are wondering why I said that today was a sad. Well, let me start on Monday. We were all doing our own thing like writing music, hanging out, or just relaxing. We all live in the same house. No, we are not related we just live in the same cabin like thing. So yeah well I was in my room writing this new song. I always write are songs. Sometimes Sora helps me, but he doesn't do that anymore though. Because Riku is always taking him somewhere. Yeah Sora and I are dating it's been good so far. Anyways I was in my room writing a new song when my phone ringed. I picked it up it was my boss. I opened my cell and said, "Hello."

"Hello Kairi, yes this is your boss I need to speak with you in my office right now. You're not in trouble I just need to talk with you alone."

"Yes sir I'll be right there." I hung up my cell and walked to my closet to pick something out to wear. Yeah we never get out of are pj's unless we have to go somewhere. I picked out my pink dress with a white shirt under it and the dress had a black hood attach to it, with some light purple boots that had black lace on them that went around my ankles. I put my outfit on and got my necklace, and some bracelets on and put them on my right hand. I ran to the bathroom to brush my hair then ran out the door. Sora and the others were outside hanging around on the porch with their instruments.

"Hey where are you going?" Namine asked me when I was half way on the sidewalk. I turned around.

"The boss needs to talk with me. I'll be right back."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sora said about to get up. Yes, they are in there clothes not there pj's.

"No, that's ok he said that he wanted to talk with me alone."

"Oh well make sure to tell us what happen when you come back." I nodded my head and headed to the boss's office.

When I got there he was in his office waiting for me. I walked in and he gave me a smile.

"Well, nice to see you Kairi."

"Nice to see you too. You wanted to see me." I said as I took my seat.

"Oh yes well your band is going to have a concert tomorrow." Oh so that's what he wanted to tell me.

"Oh well that's great. I'll be sure to tell the others about that."

"Yes yes of course but there is more." I was getting nervous now. "Kairi, I think you should leave the band." My heart dropped when I heard that. I was so shocked I could barely talk.

"W-w-what! What do you mean leave the band?"

"I think you should move on to a different band. There are 5 of you Sora can take your place in singing, and play the gutar go to this other group in Twilight Town ok."

"But..."

"No 'but's' you are going to that other group, and live in Twilight Town. I already sind the contract you are going there the day we get back from you consert." I hung me head in sham.

"Yes sir."

"Good now I will see you tomorrow." I nodded my head and left his office. How was I going to tell the others that I was leaving in two days. I walked home with a sad face on.

When I got home Namine geated me with a smile on her face. "Sooo how did it go?" I smiled back trying not to make her think that I got fired, or something.

"Oh well get everyone together and I'll tell you." She ran to the guys room and knocked on there door until they opened it. Namine was Roxas girlfriend and poor Riku he didn't have one. He didn't care that much about it, but I know he wanted someone. I saw Sora run away from Namine for knocking her head like a you knock on a door. And stared to chase him Roxas and Riku were down stars waiting for Namine, Sora, and Me to come down. Finally we came down and sst down on the couch.

"What took you guys sooo long?" Riku said putting his leg on his knee.

"Well, I had to stop Namine and Sora from fighting."

"Again Namine really you need to learn how to be more nice to Sora. Or do I have to make you be nice to him." said Roxas making Namine blush cause she knew what was coming if she didn't be nice to Sora.

"Anyways what did the boss want Kairi?" Sora looked at me. I tryed to not look sad, and it worked.

'_I can't tell them now. Expectlly Sora he would have a duck. I'll just keep it a scerat for now._' I took a deep breath and said, "We are having a consert tomorrow, and we are leaving in the morning."

"Really tomorrw well we better get to packing then."

"Right so let's go." We all ran to our room's and packed all of are stuff for the trip. Only I packed everything in my room for Wendsday.

**Chapter 2**

**Kairi's POV.**

The next day, we all got are stuff, and put it in the limo. When we were all ready we drove to Twilight Town. While everyone was asleep I got my song out and stared to think of some new lyrics. I think I woke up Sora by talking out loud sometimes.

"What are you doing?" I jumped and turned my head to see him looking at my paper. I hide it behind my back.

"Nothing."

"Kairi, what is that?"

"Nothing it's just something you go back to sleep." I stared to put it in my pouch until Sora tryed to take it from me. "No Sora, you can't see it." He glared at me it kinda scared me for a minute. But I got it over me.

"Kairi, give it to me, or do you I have to make you give it to me." I turned my head like I was mad at him which I wasn't.

"Hmph. No, you can't make me give it to you."

"Oh really." He got on top of me and stared to tickell me. I we really tickellish. I tryed my best to hold the paper tight in my hand.

"No, Sora stop you know I'm...tickellish." He kepted on tickelling me.

"Not until you give me that paper."

"Oh come on." I could barlly breath I finally gave in and gave it to him.

"Ha I knew I would make you." I glared at him. He got off of me and read the song.

"Is this a new song?"

"Yes."

"It's good I could tell you weren't done yet."

"No really." He laughed a little.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was a song?"

"Well, I wanted to surprise you and the other with it."

"Oh." Sora looked sad about what he did. I put my hand on his shoulder he turned his head to look at me. I smiled at him.

"It's ok I was about to just tell you guys about it when we get to..." I couldn't say the town I couldn't it just hurt that I was keeping a searct from him, and this is the town.

"Twilight Town." He had a worred face on him.

"Yeah that town." I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes thinking.

"Are you ok?" I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me with a worred face. I smile sheeply.

"Yeah I'm just tired."

"Oh." He turned his face back to normal. I ladded my head on his sholder and fell right to sleep. I felt him put his head on mine. I didn't jerk or anything I just went to sleep.

When I woke up we just got there. I still felt Sora's head on mine. I didn't want to wake him up so I looked over a Namine, and gave here the 'please help me' look. She nodded in agreement.

"Sora, I think Kairi is awake." Wait Sora was already awake.

"Hmmmm?" He lifted his head from mine, and I got it up. "Ohhh."

"Thank you Namine." She smiled and went back at looking at Twilight Town out the window. I rubbed my eyes to see better.

"Are we already there?"

"Yep." Said Roxas getting his lugedge out of the trunk. I got out of the limo, and got my stuff and walk into the holtal.

**Chapter 3**

**Kairi's POV.**

When we got to are rooms we sat all of our stuff done. We grabbed are music stuff, and headed to the stage to practice for tonight. I was a little sad that I had to leave the band after this. I messed up a lot at practice. Sora told me that did I feel well, and I said that I was fine. Which I wasn't. We got back to the holtal. Namine said that she wanted to see me in her room. I went to see what she wanted. When I got there Roxas and Riku was in thier too.

"Kairi, are you ok? You have been acting really weird today," said Namine with her arms crossed. I should have know that they were going to ask me that. I can't tell them why. I'll just make up a little lie. But I'm not good at lieing.

"Ummm I am just a little nervous that's all." I smiled a fake smile.

"Kairi, your not good at lieing," said Roxas. Dang it!

"Come on just tell us why," said Riku.

"Hmmmm guys I can't tell you why. It mit make you guys sad and mad at me." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh come on Kairi, just tell us. We won't get mad at you." Namine said as she put a hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on hers, and took it off. I looked down to not see there faces.

"Ok well, do you remember when I went to the bosses office?" They all nodded. "Well, there was more than just us going to have a concert." They leand in close so they can hear me. I took a deep breath and said, "I'm leaving the band." I looked up to see there face's.

"WHATT!" Was all that they said.

"What do you mean your leaving?" Said Riku in a shocking face.

"Yeah why?" Roxas said while Namine nodded in agreement.

"I don't know." I was about to cry, but I held it back. "The boss just said that I had to leave the band." Everyone ,in Namine's room, were sad that I had to leave.

"When do you leave?" I heard Namine say. I looked at her and frowned.

"When we come back from the concert." Everyone's eyes got big. "But you guys do not tell Sora. I don't know how he'll take it. If I tell him now. So all I'm saying is that to keep it a secert until I tell him."

"Ok will keep it a secert, but your the one who has to tell him."

"I know." We all agreed on it, and stopped talking when Sora opened the door.

"There you guys are. We are going to be late for our concert. So come on." We all left the room, but all of us were sad ,except for Sora, that I was going to leave tomorrow.

**Chapter 4**

**Kairi's POV.**

When we got to the concert. I was nervous even though I never was before. I mean at practice I keeped on messing up alot. I know the songs and the lyrics and all. But I was leaving tomorrow. When it was time for us to go on I grabbed my mike, and began to sing _Determinate._ Namine began to play on the keyboard as I began to sing.

Kairi: **Trying hard to fight these tears**

**I'm crazy worried**

**Messing with my head this fear**

**I'm so sorry**

**You know you gotta get it out**

**I can't take it**

**That's what being friends about**

The music stopped for a minute until.

**I, I want to cry**

Sora, Roxas, and Riku joined in. With the bass, gutar, and drums when I began to sing.

**I can't deny**

**Tonight I wonder I've been high**

**And get inside**

**It isn't right**

**I gotta live in my life**

**I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it**

**Gotta turn your world into your dance floor**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

We all joined in at this part, and at the 'determinate' part Me, Sora, and Roxas would jump up and down 2 or 3 times. And go to the left to the right.

**Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

I walked to the front of the stage, and began to sing again.

**Hey, you feel this way**

**It was today**

**I gotta get myself on stage**

**I shouldn't wait or be afraid**

**The chips will fall where they may**

**I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it**

**I know I, I know I, I know I gotta do it**

At the last part I sang I ran back to where the others were, and standed right beside Sora and began to sing.

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

**Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determine**

**Determine**

When I was done singing. I threw my mikerphone at Sora, and Sora threw his gutar at me while I played, and he rapped. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you I can also play the gutar too.

Sora: **It's when then a medicine**

**Use it like a veteran**

**Renegade lemonade use it in my medicine**

**Go ahead and try to name my band better than**

**Reason why the whole world is making us a synonym**

**People need breather cause they're feeling the adrenaline**

**Stop!**

**Now hurry up and let us sing**

**Knock!**

When Sora said 'stop!' and 'knock' he would pull his jacket with his hands on the side. While I would turn to the left, and Roxas goes to the right.

**Cause we coming through your house and people keep on flying like a lemon in their mouth**

**I'm the real deal you know how I feel**

When Sora said the last part Him, Me, and Roxas bent towords the crownd while move to the left. As he keeped on singing.

**Why they in it for the bill you just in it for the thrill!**

**Get down now I ain't play around put your feet up from the ground**

**And just like that sound**

**What?**

Namine: **Yeaaahhh yeahhhh!**

When Namine sang that last part we all jumped up in the air (excepted for Riku). And I threw Sora's gutar at him, and he threw my mike back at me.

Kairi: **Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

**Push until you can't, and then they'll demand more**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

**You and me together**

**We can make it better**

At the part of 'you and me together' I got on my knees, and at the 'we can make it better' I banged on the stage but not hard.

**Gotta turn the world into your dance floor**

**Determinate**

**Determinate**

When I was done banging the floor I got back up, and stared to walk around.

**Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going**

**Come on and, come on and, come on and get it going**

At that part I ran to the side of the stage, and down it while people hit my hand.

**On the dance floor**

**On the dance floor**

**D-d-dance floor**

**Determinate**

And we finished with a big bang. The crowed cheered at us. We sang 4 more songs, and then took a break. We stopped for about 45 minutes. We sang 2 songs then we took another break. When we got ready again me and Sora had to sing one song together to end the show. The others went on stage while Me and Sora stayed back to wait for the music to start

"Hey guys you ready for somemore?" I heard Roxas say as the crowed went wild. "Well, we only have one more song for you tonight." The crowed wined at Roxas. "Hey but don't worry we have Sora and Kairi singing this last song. Don't tell them I said that." The crowed went wild again. I just rolled my eyes when he said the last part. I got a sad look on my face, and I think Sora noticed it. Because he asked me if I was ok. I just nodded and turned my head to face him, and smiled.

"Yeah I''m fine I'm just tired a little." He smiled back.

"Yeah it has been a long night, but a least we have the last song." I smiled at him then I frowned. I heard the music start I turned my head, and held my mike tight in my hand. Sora walked out first and began to sing _Two Is Better Than One__. _While the crowed went wild.

Sora: **I remember what you wore on our first date**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

**You know this could be something...**

**'Cause everything you do and words you say**

**You know that it all takes my breath away**

**And now I'm left with nothing...**

**So maybe it's true...**

When Sora said the last part I came out, and began to sing the chorus with him. As the crownd went wild when I stepped out.

Kairi/Sora: **That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two...**

**Is better than one...**

**But there's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two...**

**Is better than one...**

When we got done with that I walked pass Sora, and turned my back to him as I sang.

Kairi: **I remember every look upon your face...**

Sora turned around and sang.

Sora: **The way you roll your eyes the way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing...**

I closed my eyes when he was done, and he did too.

Kairi: **'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away...**

**I think of you and everything's ok**

**I'm finally now believin'**

Sora: **Then maybe it's true...**

Sora turned around and I did too. He sang the first line then I joined him on the secound.

Sora/Kairi: **That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two...**

**Is better than one...**

**And there's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And I'm thinking two...**

**Is better than one**

Kairi: **One...**

Me and him walked slowly towords each other as the music played. Then he began to sing.

Sora: **I remember what you wore on the first date**

**You came into my life and I thought hey**

Me and him held hands, and sang together.

Sora/Kairi: **Maybe it's true...**

**That I can't live without you**

**And maybe two...**

**Is better than one...**

**And there's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone...**

**And I'm thinking...**

**Ooh...I can't live without you...**

Sora: **'Cuase baby two...**

Sora/Kairi: **Is better than one...**

**There's so much time...**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**But I've figured out with all that's said and done...**

**Two...**

**Is better than one...**

**Two...**

**Is better than one...**

We were really close to each other. I heard the crowd say 'kiss kiss' over, and over again. Sora smiled and I smiled. We leand in and kissed each other. The crowd went wild. We broke and waved at the crowd. And I said, "Hope you guys had fun tonight! Will be back soon now! See yall later!" '_Well, at least you'll see Sora, Roxas, Riku, and Namine._' I thought I got sad again. But I couldn't frown because Sora grabbed my hand, and took me back stage as we waved bye.

When the consert was over. We all went to the holtal to pack. I was in my room. I was sad that this was the last time I would see my friends. And also how was I going to tell Sora about it. I mean when ever I tell him something that invaleds me in it. He gets worred, trys to stop me, or even yells at me. (Sometimes) I stopped my thought when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it, it was Sora. He had his suitcase in his hand.

"Are you ready?" I smiled.

"Yeah I'm ready."He smiled and we walked to the car hand in hand.

When we got all of are stuff in the car. We all hopped in the back, and headed home. Namine sat next to me, and whispered something to me.

"Did you tell him yet?" I turned my head and whispered back.

"No, not yet."

"You need to tell him. You leave tomorrow."

"I know don't worry I will." I got sad again, but I fell asleep on Namine's sholder.

**Chapter 5**

**Normal POV.**

When they got home Kairi grabbed her stuff, and ran to her room to think about telling Sora that she is leaving. Namine, Roxas, and Riku looked at Kairi. They were sad that she was leaving too, and also Sora didn't know about it yet. Kairi took a nap cause it would be long until their boss came to pick her up. While she was in there Sora walked in to see her asleep. He just smiled and grabbed her bag. He put her shirts, pants, shoes, and shorts away for her. He didn't touch her parivet stuff. When he was done he looked at her again, and walked to his room to unpack.

**Sora's POV.**

I walked to my room, and unpacked my stuff. I couldn't help but think about the others.

_'Ever since we got to the consert Kairi was sad. She even lied about to me at practice.'_ I tighten my fist. I didn't like it when she lies to me. " Then at the consert the others were sad. I wonder why."

**Normal POV.**

What Sora didn't know was that Namine was outside of his room, and listen to him. She got sad that he didn't know yet.

**Kairi's POV.**

I woke up and looked at the clock it was 12:30. We got there at 10:30. I got up and frowned.

"Well, they'll be here soon I better start getting ready." She walked to here suitcase to find it empty. She sighed and said, "Sora must of unpacked my stuff when I was asleep." She sighed again she still had to tell him. She shook her head to forget about it. And stared to pack again. When I was almost done packing I heard someone behind me.

"Hey why are you packing Kairi?" It was Sora I frowned again. I turned around to see him with a confused face. I looked down.

"Oh hey Sora I didn't notice you." He frownd I got worred.

"Kairi, why are you packing? And please stop lieing to me I know your hiding something from me." He walked to to me. I was caught red handed. I couldn't get out of this one. I sighed and said,

"Sora, I-I have to tell you something." He nodded. "Well, I'm going to be gone for a while."

"Oh well that's ok will just wait for you. When you come back." He smiled at me. I fowned again and sighed.

"No, Sora I'm not coming back ever." His smile turned into a fown.

"W-what do you mean your not coming back?"

"I mean I'm leaving." I looked down sad.

"Wait! what! But you can't leave your are leader were a band."I looked at him and sighed.

"Sora, I have to the boss told me that I have to leave."

"Kairi, we can work this out lets just go to the boss, and tell him."

"No Sora I have to leave, and I just can't do it anymore Sora. I just can't." I looked down and began to sing _Gotta Go My Own Way._

Kairi: **Sora...listen**

**I gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us**

**Doesn't seem right these days**

"No Kairi wait we can wor-" He put his hand on my sholder as I sang.

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try, somehow the plan**

**Is always rearranged**

**It's so hard to say**

I put my hand on my chest and keep on singing.

**But I've gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be ok..**

I looked up at him and sang.

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

"No Kairi you can-" I stopped him while singing, And I put my hands on his and pulled them down and held them.

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

At that last part I took Sora out of my room, and closed the door. While sliding down it while singing.

**(Own way)**

**Don't wanna leave it all behind**

**But i get my hopes up**

**And I watch them fall everytime**

**Another colour turns to grey**

I get up and walk to my window.

**And it's just too hard to watch it all**

**Slowly fade away**

I put my hand on my window on the last part.

**I'm leaving today**

**'Cause I've gotta do what's best for me**

I put my hand down and put it on my chest.

**You'll be ok..**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

At that part I saw the car pull up. I ran to my suitcase, and put the rest of my stuff in my it. I walked out of my room to see no Sora I sighed, and walked to the front door. While singing too.

**I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

I opened the front door to see Namine, Roxas, and Riku out there. But Sora wasn't out there. I walked to them and hugged them. I walked to my car while singing.

**We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

I turned around only half way there to see if Sora was coming. But he wasn't I turned back around still singing.

**But at least for now**

"Wait!" I turned back around to see Sora running to me.

**I gotta go my own way**

He stopped running when he was in front of me

Sora: **What about us?**

**What about everything we've been through?**

Kairi: **What about trust?**

Sora: **You know I never wanted to hurt you**

Kairi: **And what about me?**

I turned my head with my hand on my chest.

Sora: **What am I supposed to do?**

Sora put his head down. I looked up at him.

Kairi: **I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

I walked to him and hugged him. He hugged me back tight.

Sora: **I'll miss you**

Kairi: **So I've got to move on and be who I am**

Sora: **Why do you have to go?**

Kairi: **I just don't belong here**

**I hope you understand**

Sora:** I'm trying to understand**

Kairi: **We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

I let go of him, but he held my hands.

**But at least for now**

Sora: **I want you to stay**

Kairi: **I wanna go my own way**

I shook my head as I sang my part.

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

I let go of his hands, and walked to the car.

Sora: **What about us?**

Sora held out his hand as I walked to the car.

Kairi: **I just don't belong here**

I turned around.

**I hope you understand**

Sora: **I'm trying to understand**

He put his hand down.

Kairi: **We might find our place in this**

**World someday**

I walked to him, and gave him my lucky charm.

**But at least for now**

**I gotta go my own way**

I ran to the car.

**I gotta go my own way**

I turned my head to look at him then I turned back around, and went inside of the car.

**I gotta go my own way**

I looked out my window. We went off as Sora wen't inside of the house.

**Chapter 6**

**Normal POV.**

It has been 2 years seen's Kairi left the band. Kairi was with a new band in Twilght Town. While with Sora and the other were still a band, and Sora was the leader. They haven't done any consert's for awhile. Because Sora was still sad that Kairi left. One day Roxas, Namine, and Riku deside to go to a consert that was in Desteny Islands, where they stead. They wanted to get Sora out of the house to forget about Kairi for a little while. So they knock on Sora's room. He opened it.

"What is it ."

"Well, we got these ticket's so we were wonder if you wanted to go," said Namine.

"Nah I'm fine." Sora was about to close the door when Roxas stopped it.

"Listen bro you have to get out of the house for a while. For you to stop thinking about Kairi for a minute."

"Come on Sora it will be fun," Said Riku agreeing.

"Yeah," Said Namine. Sora sighed.

"Ok ok I'll go." The others said yes very quite.

"Alright now you get ready, and will wait for you," Said Namine as they went to the kitchen to wait for Sora.

Sora closed his door, and got changed into a black shirt with the Kingdom Hearts heart on it that had a hood with it, blue jeans, (his Kindom Hearts 2 shoes), a gold crown necklace with a silver chan with it, and black fingerless gloves.

**Sora's POV.**

I walked out of my room. To find the others in the kitchen waiting for me.

"Alright lets get going," said Roxas as we walked to the... consert?

"Hey guys you never told me that we were going to a consert."

"Oh well we wanted to surprise you," said Riku I knew he was lieing, but I didn't say anything.

We walked inside and waited for it to begin. We were in the front row. There were no seats. I closed my eyes and I remember when Me and Kairi's first consert was. I got hit in the head with Roxas hand. I glard at him.

"What was that for?"

"For you to stop thinking about Kairi."

"I can't help it I miss her." Roxas just rolled his eyes. The lights went dime and the stage lite up with lights. The consert was starting. A girl, and two boys came out.

"Are yall ready to rock tonight?" Said the boy with blonde hiar that looked like Roxas he played the bass I could see. The crowd went wild I didn't care that much. "All right well we have a new member you guys my have seen her in a different band." That got me to thinking a little, but I shook it off. Their's no way she could be in that band. "Well, you guys she is smoking awsome at singing. So I guess I should start playing, and stop talking." They began to play there music it was good. The light's went dark on stage then a spotlight shined on a girl she started to sing. I couldn't see her face because her head was down. But she looked fumiller to me though.

girl: **How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirt**

**Sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

At that point her head came up. I saw her face I was shocked.

"K-K-Kairi?"

"Kairi!"

"Kairi!"

"Kairi!" We all said her name it was Kairi. She was with a band this band. She has changed alot. Well, she is 18 I mean. Her hair went to her back, and she wore a black and blue shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black head band. I hope she wasn't going goth. She was really beautiful I watched her sing I couldn't help but to smile. The guys looked at me, and saw me smiling. They smiled too and watched Kairi.

**( I can't wake up)**

Kairi:** Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now I know what I'm without**

She walked down the stage to me I just froze, but she didn't see me though. I was sad that she didn't see me, but at least she was singing and having fun.

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

She ran back to her spot.

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life**

Boy: **(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

A spot light shined on Kairi as she sang.

Kairi: **Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling**

**Only you are the life**

**Among the dead**

Then the spot light shined on a boy next to Kairi. I got mad a little bit.

Boy: **All this time I can't believe I can't see**

**Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

Kairi: **I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**Got to open my eyes to everything**

Boy: **Without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**Don't let me die here**

**There must be something more**

Kairi: **Bring me to life**

The lights came on. Kairi kept on singing.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

**(Bing me to life)**

Boy: **I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

Kairi ran to the middle and sang the last note. With her hand, with the mikerphone, up to her mouth as she looked up.

Kairi: **Bring me to life...**

The the song was over. That boy that does the bass held up Kairi's arm and said, "Laddies and gentailmen meet Kairi!" The crownd went wild. She smiled and said.

"Hi everyone I'm really glad that I'm here tonight. So are you guys ready for somemore?" The crowd went wild again, and they sang 4 more songs. They took a break then me and the others talk about Kairi.

"I can't believe she's in that band,"said Namine happy.

"Me too she has changed alot. Right Sora," Riku said looking at me.

"Yup she sure has." I said happy.

"Hey guys why don't we see Kairi back stage when the consert is over." Roxas said we all agreed at that then Kairi came out with the others. They sang 2 more songs then Kairi sang the last song.

"Well, guys this is the last song we will play tonight." said Kairi as the crownd wined. "Oh but don't worry will be back tomorrow." The crownd went wild again. "Now this next song is about this boy I still miss. So I wrote this about when we first got together." I was shocked that she wrote a song about me. I mean I was happy she did and didn't forget about me, but I just never thought about this. I listen to her sing.

Kairi: **You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset**

**She's going of about something that you said**

**She doesn't get your humour like I do**

**I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night**

**I'm listen to the kind of music she doesn't like**

**And she'll never know your story like I do**

**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see...**

**You belong with me...**

**You belong with me**

I never stopped looking at her. My jall dropped when she said the chorus. She was right that did happen to me and her. I just smiled as she kept on singing.

**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**

**I can't help thinking about this is how it ought to be**

**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**

**Hey isn't this easy?**

**And you've got a smile that could light**

**Up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down**

**You say you find I know you better than that**

**Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that?**

**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**

**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**

**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**

**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**

**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**

**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**

**I think I know where you belong**

**I think it's with me**

I still remember that one night. She looked out of the crownd she looked like she was about to cry. I could see her eyes getting watery.

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you**

**Been here all along so why can't you see?**

**You belong with me**

**Standing by, waiting at your back door**

**All this time how could you not know that?**

**You belong with me**

**You belong with me**

**Have you ever thought that just maybe...**

**You belong with me...**

**You belong with me**

And the song ended. Kairi ran back stage as the others did too. By waving bye to there fans. I got worried about Kairi. So me and the others went back stage to see Kairi.

**Chapter 7**

**Kairi's POV.**

I ran back stage because I was about to cry. I missed Sora alot, and everyone else. I couldn't beleive I made it without crying on stage.

"Hey, Kairi are you ok?" I turned around to find Hayner. Hayner did the bass, and he was the leader, of the band. He had blonde hair that looked like Roxas. That made me sad because everytime I see him I think about Roxas. I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine I just... well... you," I said looking down.

"Yeah I know." I looked at him with a smile he smiled back. "Well, will be in the van if you need us." I just nodded. He walked off to the others.

**Hayner's POV.**

I walked to the van where Peance and Olleit was. Peance was the gutar player, and Olleit was the keyborad/piano player. I had a little crush on Olleit but only Kairi knew. I put my stuff in the van.

"Hey, Hayner come out here we have some fans out here." I heard Olleit say.

"I'm coming I'm coming." I went out to see some people. "Hi" I said to them. The boy with the brown spikey hair was looking like he was trying to find someone.

"Ummm is someone missing?" Said a girl with blonde hair. She must be talking about Kairi.

"Yeah I'll go get her." I said looking for Kairi. Finally I found her.

"Kairi!"

**Kairi's POV.**

I heard someone call my name. I turned around to find Hayner telling me to come over there. I went over there to find.

"Sora?" He turned around and saw me.

"Kairi." I was shocked. Sora can not be here not even the others. He ran to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Oh Kairi I've missed you alot." He said into my ear I was happy and sad that he was here. I let him go.

"Sora you can't be here." I said at him.

"What why?"

"Because I-"

"Well, look who broke the promise I gave." I froze I turned around to see Saiix, are boss.

"No, it's not what it looks like I-" He inturruped me.

"No, you broke it now I have to do what I have to do." He grabbed my arm and helt it tight so I wouldn't get away. He pulled me away from Sora.  
>"Hey, let her go!" I heard Sora yell, but Hayner and Peance helt him back. I was crying that I was going to die soon, and that I had to leave Sora again. We disappered to a forest and he tighed my hands together behind a tree, and he put something over my mouth some I couldn't yell. I squirmed to get out of it when he was done. I looked up at him.<p>

"Now you stay here, and don't try to run away or anything. Or I will kill you." I looked down as he went away.

**Sora's POV.**

"Hey get out of my way!" I tryed to push my self out of there grip. But Kairi disappered before I got to her. "Nooo!" I stopped pushing and looked down.

"Hey sorry man, but you can't help her now," said the gutar guy. I looked up at them.

"What do you mean I can't help her?"

"Well, she made a promise with your boss. That said that if she saw any of you. He would kill her." They looked down in shame. My eyes got big I didn't want Kairi to die. I cleantch my fists and walked pass them. "Hey where are you going?" I turned back around.

"I'm not going to lose her again." I said and walked to find Kairi.

I walked into a forest. Before I thought I was lost I heard some low yelling. I followed it and found Kairi. Tighed to a tree with a cloth around her mouth.

"Kairi!"

**Kairi's POV.**

"Kairi!" I heard Sora call my name. I looked up and saw him running to me. He bent down and took the cloth off of my mouth.

"Sora, what are you doing here?" I said in a shocking voice.

"I'm here to save you. What does it look like I'm doing here?" He got behind me to untie me.

"No, Sora you have to leave me here. I have to do this." He untied my hands, and came back in front of me.

"What? Kairi, I'm getting you out of her. Weather you like it, or not." He got my hand to pull me up, but I didn't move.

"No, Sora stop! I have to be here!" I stared to cry. He bent down to face me, and wiped my tears away.

"Kairi, please don't cry. We can work this out. You don't have to die." I looked at him with a sad face on.

"Sora, even if I get away. He still will try to kill me, and then you'll get hurt and I can't see you get hurt or die." I looked down I didn't want to see his face. He put his hand on my chin, and pulled my head up so I looked at him. I turned my head I didn't want to see his eyes either. He put his hand on my cheek. I gasped as he turned my head to look at him again. I didn't turn my head this time.

"Kairi, I'll be fine. I'll never leave you, or let anything happen to you. Kairi I still love you." My eyes got wide.

"I love you too." He leand in until or, lips touched. I kissed back I missed his kisses. The kiss turned into a deep kiss as he pulled me closer to him. We kissed until.

"Well, look who was trying to run away." We let go of each other, and Me and Sora got up.

"Saiix I wasn't w-" He inturruped me while walking close to me. Sora put his hand in front of me to proticet me.

"I don't care you still have to die. Since you saw him and your friends again." I gasped and got worried.

"Not while I'm here your not touching her!" Said Sora getting in front of me. Saiix just smirked.

"Hmph, you ha don't make me laugh." Sora got mad at him from saying that. "Well, I'll just leave you guys along for a minute. But when I come back. You are coming with me. Even if I have to kill you to get her." He said as he disappered. Sora ran to him to catch him. But he was gone before he could. I was sad, shocked, and worried. Sora looked down while he began to sing _Don't You Wanna Stay._

Sora: **I really hate to let this moment go..**

**..Touchin' your skin and your hair fallin' slow..**

**..When a goodbye kiss, feels like this..**

Sora turned around facing me, and I looked at him. As we sang together.

Sora/Kairi: **..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..Don't you wanna hold each other tight?..**

**..Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?..**

**..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..We can make forever feel this way..**

**..Don't you wanna stay?..**

Sora turned around, with his back facing me. He began to walk away a little until I ran a little to him and sang.

Kairi: **..Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast..**

Sora stopped and turned towords me.

**..I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last..**

**..When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye..**

I ran to Sora as he did too. We hugged each other and sang together.

Sora/Kairi: **..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..Don't you wanna hold each other tight?..**

**..Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?..**

**..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..We can make forever feel this way..**

**..Don't you wanna stay?..**

I let go of him, and looked up at him.

Kairi: **..Oh yeahh..**

He looked at me.

Sora: **..Oh, you feel so perfect, baby..**

Kairi: **..That it feels so perfect, baby..**

We heard Saiix come back Sora held me tight in his arms. I didn't want to leave him again.

Sora/Kairi: **..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..Don't you wanna hold each other tight?..**

**..Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?..**

**..Don't you wanna stay here a little while?..**

**..We can make forever feel this way..**

**..Don't you wanna stay?..**

Saiix grabbed my armed, and took me away from Sora. I still held Sora's hand as Saiix pulled me to a portal he made. I jerked to get away, but I couldn't.

Kairi: **..Don't you wanna stay?..**

My hand slept from his. He tryed to grab it, but he couldn't. He was shocked of what I just said to him. I held my hand out for him he did too.

Sora/Kairi: **..Yeahh..**

**..Yeahh..**

When I was about to be in the portal. Sora grabbed my hand and pulled me out of there. By pushing Saiix in it. I was pulled into his chest as he held me close to him.

"Sora, why did you do that." With my head still in his chest.

"Because I'm not going to lose you again." I gasped at that then I hugged him, and cryed a little in his sholder. He hugged me back. I let go of him, and looked down in fame. Sora tilted my head by pulling up on my chin. I looked up in his eyes.

"Kairi, why are you crying?" I turned my head to not looked at him. I didn't want to lose him again. I was just scared that if I look at him again he would disapper in front of me. I cryed again putting my hands on my face. Sora grabbed my hands, and turned my head to look at him. I didn't look at his eyes I let my eyes look down at the ground. "Kairi, look at me." I looked at him he put his hand on my cheek, and pulled me close until are lips touched. I closed my eyes and he did too. I melted into his kiss. He pulled me closer to make it a deep kiss. I pulled away I didn't want to end it put I had to.

"Sora, I'm scared" I said he looked at me with a confused face on.

"Why"

"Well, what if Saiix cames back. I know he won't stop looking for me. To kill me, and he might kill you just get to me."

"You are right, Kairi." Sora and I turned around to find Saiix standing their stareing at me. I got scared, but Sora blocked me with his body, so he could keep me save. "My, my, my look who is saving the princess." Sora looked at Saiix like he was crazy. "Oh so Kairi didn't tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?" Sora turned around to face me. "Your a princess?"

"Well,...well...yes I am." I looked down in shame. Sora looked like he was more confused.

"Well, we don't have time to talk about it now." Saiix said as he vanished. Me and Sora looked around for him. Before I knew it Saiix got behind me, and put one of his hand's on my mouth and the other across my body. I tryed to scream and I tryed to get away. But he was too stronge to get away, and he had his hand on my mouth before I could sream. "But maybe you can hear it when I'm done with her." Sora turned around to see me trying to get away from Saiix. Sora turned gasped, and then he got his mad face on.

"Hey, let her go" Sora yelled.

"Not a chance besides we made a deal." I put my hands on his, the one on covering my mouth, and tryed to pull them down so I could talk. He stared to lift me into the air. Sora ran to us, but couldn't reach us in time.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled at me I looked at him with a scared face on. I finally made Saiix hand get off of my mouth and bit it hard. He yelped in pain and let go of me. I screamed as I fell to the ground. I closed my eyes, but I didn't hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see the Sora caught me bride style. I blushed he did too.

"Thanks Sora." I was still a little scared. He just smiled at me, and put me down. We looked up at Saiix, but he wasn't there I found a card on the ground. I picked it up and it said 'I'll be back for you princess'. I got worred and scared again. I gave Sora the card and he looked at me.

"Are you ok?" I looked at him.

"Yeah just a little scared that's all."

"Well don't worry about it. Let's go back to the others." I nodded as we went to the others.

**Chapter 8**

**Kairi's POV.**

We got back to the others. I was happy we were there. I ran to them while Sora just walked.

"Kairi! Your ok!" I heard Namine say while she ran to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. The others walked to me.

"Are you guys ok?" Roxas said a little worred. I just smiled at him. Then Hayner, Peance. and Olliet came to me.

"Hey you can go back home for a break if you want Kairi." I heard Olliet say. I looked at them and they nodded. I just smiled and nodded.

We all went to my old house. I ran to my old room and it was the same. I smiled at it I was sooo happy to be back.

"We never changed it when you left." I turned around to see Sora leaning on the wall. I just smiled at him he did too. And walked towords me.

"I really like it."

"I knew you would." I frowned at him and looked down. Sora put his hands on my sholders.

"Hey why become sad?" I looked up at him he had a worred face on. I smiled a sheeply smile.

"I'm not sad I'm just tired."

"Oh well I'll let you sleep then." He walked to his room while I got ready for bed.


End file.
